Sweet
by Ideas265
Summary: The train ride there was silent as Hope twirled the rose round his fingers, his hands pressed together as if praying. Outside, the world was gray as rain splashed down from the heavens. In truth, Hope didn't want to get up when his alarm clock rang. In truth, he wanted to stay in bed, trying to block the memories. In truth, he wanted to run away from it all…


**Don't own Final Fantasy 13 nor My Hands by Leona Lewis. This is all for entertainment purposes. Enjoy! This is a birthday present for my dear buddy, Lil. If you see it, I hope you enjoy it!**

The train ride there was silent as Hope twirled the rose round his fingers, his hands pressed together as if praying. Outside, the world was gray as rain splashed down from the heavens. In truth, Hope didn't want to get up when his alarm clock rang. In truth, he wanted to stay in bed, trying to block the memories. In truth, he wanted to run away from it all…

_I wake in the morning…  
Tired of sleeping…  
Get in the shower…  
And, make my bed alone…  
I put on my makeup…  
Talk into the mirror…_

Those lonely days piled one on top of another. They kept climbing higher as the decade past. As the train slowed into a snail stop, Hope got off, eyes glassy as he followed the trail from years before, meeting a great crystal statue from long ago. Would she ever wake?

_'M ready for a new day…  
Without you and—  
I walk steady on my feet  
I talk, my voice obeys me…  
I go out at night  
Sleep without the lights and—  
I do all of the things I have to  
keeping you off my mind…  
When I think I'll be alright  
I am always wrong 'cause—_

Steady, Hope caressed his hands over the statue's fingers, forgetting all about the downpour. When he spoke, he said his words carefully as day turned to night, another sleep without the lights. She did all the things she had to. Though he kept her off his mind, he was being wrong to himself 'cause—"

_My hands, don't want to start again.  
My hands, no they don't want to understand.  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find!  
My hands, the only agree to hold—  
your hands, and they don't want to be without—  
your hands, and they will not let me go  
No, they will not let me go!_

—his hands could no longer leave. His body didn't want to understand. He wanted to stay there by her side. His hands just wanted to hold hers and they didn't want to let go. No, they didn't want to let go.

_I talk about you now  
and, go a day without crying  
I go out with my friends now  
I stay at home alone_

At the far corners of his mind, he remembered talking to her everyday along the journey. When she was gone from his side, he spent his days not crying. He would always go out with his friends before returning home, alone…

_I don't see you everywhere  
I can say your name easily  
I laugh a bit louder  
without you_

When she was gone, he never saw her anywhere again, except here. He could say her name so easily now, and he laughed a bit louder when she wasn't around. But going on was still a challenge…

_And I see different shades now.  
And I'm never afraid now.  
But when I think I'll be okay,  
I am always wrong now_

She always told him to save his tears for something special, but today, something special did happen. Wrapping his love's crystal hands, he tucked the rose behind her ear as he said the words he knew she always wanted to hear.

_My hands, don't want to start again.  
My hands, no they don't want to understand.  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find!  
My hands, the only agree to hold—  
your hands, and they don't want to be without—  
your hands, and they will not let me go  
No, they will not let me go!_

Sniffling as his eyes grew watery, he said whispered those words as he fell to his knees.  
"I can't see myself without you, Lightning…My hands…they just break whatever I hold…Th-They only agree to hold your hands, and they just can't be without them. I don't want to let you go, Lightning. So please, come back to me…"

_Sometimes I wake and see them searching for you  
quietly breaking whatever shields I spent so long building up  
I cannot fake, 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken.  
They miss holding my baby!_

_My hands…_

"If you can hear me, Lightning, please come back to me…I can't go on…"

_No, they don't want to understand_…

"…I love you so much, baby!"

_They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find!  
My hands…  
Your hands…They don't want to be without!  
Your hands, they will not let me go…No; they will not let me go!_

He felt it, her warm soft hands upon his. He looked up and saw her beautiful eyes look into his, her pink hair swaying over those eyes. Upon her back were angel's wings, and she was radiating some sort of comforting light that was warm and bubbly. Was this a dream…?

_My hands, they don't want to start again.  
My hands, no they don't understand.  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find!  
My hands, they only agree to hold—  
your hands and they won't let me go.  
And they won't let me go!  
Not they won't let go!_

"_Keep being strong, Hope. I'll return as soon as I can_," she murmured before disappearing from him. Hope held her hands tightly, not wanting to let them go, but they disappeared in his grasp.  
Above, the sky's gray had turned sunny blue as light fell upon Hope and the crystal of Lightning. Her eyes twinkled before shedding a tear as Hope got up to hug her…

**Either I'm famous on this site, people love Final Fantasy, or people like the LightXHope pairing. Thanks for all the views on the first day!**


End file.
